BurrowClan
BURROWCLAN Lore History Culture “Y'ou greedily basked in the gods' light and abused their kindness—and look where it has gotten you!' The sun has mercilessly blinded your vision. Now you’re alone. But me? I can fix everything.” Platform System BurrowClan is a nontraditional clan that operates on Discord. Its universe depicts a clan who lives underground without access to the surface and the outside world due to their deep reverence for their the sun and the gods it represents. They still believe in StarClan and respect them; however, they see the sun as the largest, brightest, and most powerful star, and therefore worship ancient StarClan cats who have come to represent the sun itself, the "Gods of Light". Despite their obsession with the light, the clan's practices are quite self-deprecating in the sense that they stay underground out of the belief of being unworthy. The group has unique ranks such as the "Scaler" rank, which involves cats climbing down the underwater well to reach BurrowClan's only current water source, a natural underground river. BurrowClan sits as a group between the neutral and dark-realmed orientations because while it presents darker themes through its culture and lifestyle, it does not revolve entirely around them and also holds positive messages. In the future, this clan will be a member of the system The Society of the Guardians. Is BurrowClan for You? The Story So Far End of Arc |} Allegiances Leader x1 (1/1 CLOSED) The Leader stands at the head of BurrowClan. He or she guides the clan with the help of The Worthy. Due to the strong belief of loyalty to one's kin in the clan, a leader's successor is often a family member or one of their closest followers. The leaders' duties include leading the clan, making clan decisions, and maintaining BurrowClan's sun reverent lifestyle along with the High Priests/Priestesses. Deputy x1 (1/1 CLOSED) The Deputy is the leader's second-in-command. They are responsible for assisting the leader with their duties as well as managing and assigning patrols along with Senior Warriors. It is the duty of the deputy to make sure all ranks are doing what they are supposed to be and report back to the leader: scalers gathering water, warriors hunting and digging, and apprentices being trained. In the event of the death of the leader, the deputy will succeed them. High Priests/Priestesses x3 (3/3 CLOSED) The High Priests/Priestesses are the religious leaders of the clan. Their duties are to guide BurrowClan in a way the Gods of Light and protect BurrowClan's "devout lifestyle". Although there are three High Priests/Priestesses, there is usually one who tends to be the "leader" of sorts. This is usually determined by the Priest(ess) who has been there the longest. This title currently belongs to Soarheart (center cat). Scalers x6 (4/6 CLOSED) The Scalers hold a BurrowClan-specific, unique role. Due to the clan's lack of access to an easy water source, these bold cats perform the task of scaling BurrowClan's wells—once dug out by their ancestors—to collect water for the clan from underground reservoirs. For their important role in the clan, these cats are treated as heroes in the clan, are automatically "Worthy", and have access to The Glowing Lake, but at a price as casualties are common within this rank. Senior Warriors x2 (0/2 CLOSED) The Senior Warriors are the best of the best of BurrowClan's warriors. Their job is to manage the rest of the rank beneath them and maintain order, as well as to act as role models. They will often be set in charge of managing tunnel construction projects or hunting parties. Warriors x∞ (∞ OPEN) The Warriors of BurrowClan are its lifeblood. These cats protect, hunt, and serve for the clan. They also assist with digging tunnels and dens for the clan to inhabit and hunt in. These cats have to be skilled at navigating and assessing the tunnel system they live in so they can safely get to and from camp. Many become mentors and help teach the next generation. Apprentices x10 (0/10 OPEN) The Apprentices are the trainees of the clan. As the future generation, they are expected to wake up early and train hard, as these young cats have a lot to learn if they wish to become warriors. Navigating the winding territory, spotting unstable tunnels, digging new ground, and fighting off the occasional trespassing fox or badger are all difficult tasks they need to know. Queens x5 (0/5 OPEN) The role of Queen is a highly-respected one in BurrowClan. The clan's strong belief in family makes them view mothering as a noble task, and queens are expected to receive proper care and respect. Although most Queens are only temporary, some may decide to permanently devote themselves to the care of kits within the clan. Kits x10 (1/10 OPEN Must have Parent/Caretaker) The Kits are the youngest of the clan and are fiercely protected. Kits within BurrowClan spend their time playing in the Nursery for the majority of their early lives, but as they grow older may be tasked with simple chores, play games that help with future apprentice skills, and allowed to visit the Elders' Den for stories. When a kit is 6 moons of age, he or she will be promoted to Apprentice. Elders x6 (1/6) OPEN) The Elders are the oldest of the clan. Having once served BurrowClan as another rank, these cats are now either too old to perform them, or have had to retire early for one reason or another. Nowadays, they have no expectations other than to lay about, and sometimes entertain the kits as well. Thank you for your interest in BurrowClan! Before applying, please make sure that you have: Read all our policies, which can be found on the tab prior to this. Made sure your character complies with our Character Creation Policy. It is also strongly recommended that you've read up our lore, history, and culture prior to applying! NOTE: It is also important to keep in mind that if you are someone who is considered to be problematic, rude, or disruptive by the community, you have a low chance of being accepted into BurrowClan. It's nothing personal, but we strive to have a friendly and enjoyable environment in and out of roleplay. With that said, please use the form below to apply if you are still interested! Thank you for your interest in visiting BurrowClan! Please keep in mind when it comes to visiting we are somewhat strict and expect those wishing to visit our server to have a good reason to do so. With that said, please fill out the form below! We're sorry you feel the need to leave BurrowClan! If you're not comfortable posting your leaving form in the comments, you can message it to the Leader or Deputy on Discord. With that said, please fill out the form below, just so we know. |} Contact |} | |} |} Page Code, Design, Written Concepts, & Graphics by . Please do not reference or copy the code from this page. Thank you!